Bingo
by Gaara'sFanGirl.Sasuke'sWife
Summary: Sophie and Nico go to Bingo night at her friend Sophie's house. Make your own OC and pair him with a PJO character:   collecting OC's NOW!


**Hey:)) this is for sprog101 cause she wanted it and she let me have Seth...:DD you better like it Sophie...or I may get sad:'( so this story is called:**

**Bingo! Nico/Sophie one-shot**

**Nico: yay! I get to be with Sprog101!**

**Me: shut up and do the disclaimer before I send you and your girlfriend to Tarturus!**

**Nico: okay ma'am. Love Like Woe-thereadyset does not own PJO, she happens to be a girl, do you think she'd look like Rick?(yes)**

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Nico: I mean, psh wow she looks great!**

**Me: thats what I thought you said. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Nico POV...

"Sophie." I whined.

"Whatie?" she mocked. I groaned. She was making me go with her to a game of Bingo! at her friend Sophie's house, weird right? Sophie and Sophie are besties:)

"I don't wanna go"

"shut up, you'll have fun" and I did shut up cause if I didn't I could get hurt.

We walked into the door to see Sophie's Practically-twin-friend Sophie. Blond, blond, blue eyes, blue eyes. The only difference is that one Sophie is taller than the other. Lets say that MY Sophie is Sophie1 and the other is Sophie2

"Sophie! You made it!" Sophie2 squealed. She looked at me with disgust. "Nico"

"Sophie2" I said.

"What?" I laughed. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha! Mmmm...something smells like brownies.

"Whats cooking?"I asked Silvia who sat by the stove.

"Your fingers if you eat any" why do all of Sophie1's friends dislike me?

We sat at the bingo table, and there was much shouting from Sophie2 because she was announcing the numbers. She REALLY likes yelling them in my ear. I mean she REALLY...REALLY, likes yelling them at ME. Sophie1 was having a great time though, that made me happy. In truth she was really pretty, sure she looked like Sophie2, but my Sophie's eyes shine when she laughs and her smile is bigger and happier than the other Sophie.

"Hello? Nico?" I must have zoned out.

"Huh?" I asked. Sophie1 giggled.

"You have a 34B stupid" I rolled my eyes at her.

I didnt win...any rounds...not a single one...zippo wins...frowny Face:( Sophie1 won five times, Sophie2 one two times, and Silvia won four, we played 11 games, we played for 3 hours strait. THREE F***ING HOURS! When Sophie**(A/N the one at the beginning, Sophie2 is gone...for now..HEHEHE!) **And I got back to her house, we just sat in the car for a few minutes.

"That was actually fun." I whispered. She chuckled.

"My friends aren't all bad." she told me. When she had gotten out, she came to my side and opened the door. She planted one kiss on my cheek. Oohhhhh...I knew I was blushing...I didn't care.

"You missed" I muttered.

"What?" and then I kissed her on the lips and she responded. 2...I pulled back and we caught our breath before I kissed her again. Then before she left I kissed her cheek and she kissed mine.

.5..."Bingo" I whispered. She gave me a confused look.

"Five in a row." she laughed and punched me as her dad came out.

THE END!

**I know its kinda stupid, BUT DEAL! Sorry if I didn't get your char. right sprog101 I did my best:)) if you all want, I will make this a giant story with all different characters from the book and you cane make an OC to go with them. **

**So if you want to be with Percy, Review and say who the OC is that he'll be paired with. Or if its Silena, same thing. Or Annabeth or Luke or Thalia, just review:)) FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!**

**Nico: wow...FIVE TIMES!**

**Me: nico, shut up, I don't like you. I will sick my brother on you!**

**(Nico watches as Brian walks out) **

**Brian: (punches Nico)**

**Me: thanks Brian.**

**Nico: oh gods...**

**Me: thanks for READING this story:)) it makes me happy when people review.**

**Oc thingy**

**Name:**

**nickyname:**

**Hair/streaks:**

**Piercing/scars**:

**height:**

**AH/or Normal:**

**PJO character that will be paired with OC: **

**Greek/Roman**

**if Normal, godly parent:**

**Thanks again;)) have a Fucking nice DAY!**


End file.
